This invention relates to an apparatus for restraining the snap-back of a parted line thereby preventing casualty or injury. Parted or broken lines always present hazards on board ship and dockside as well as when testing, for example, synthetic or wire ropes. Previously, fences, covers or other shielding devices have been employed to contain a parted line, however, these devices require frequent replacement and are expensive. In addition, it is sometimes virtually impossible to install a cover or fence on board ship or while moored dockside because of the location of the line or the absence of suitable mounting points. Thus, there is a need in the art for providing an apparatus which restrains the snap-back of a parted line, is easily installed and is cost effective and durable. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a harness for restraining the snap-back of a parted line and for absorbing the energy of the snap-back to prevent injury and to retain the line. It is a further object of the invention to provide a harness that is cost effective, easy to install and durable.